Bonding
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: With Kendall out, Logan and Jo spend the day together. Purely platonic Logan/Jo friendship with a wittle Jendall and Kogan. Please R&R. :D


**Authoress' Notes**

_**Hey hey! :) So I made this because, well, both Jo and Logan are pretty close to Kendall (you know, before she left D:), and it kind of irked me that they didn't have a lot of interaction on the show. Yeah, I guess things would be awkward between them since he did fall for her but that's all ancient history, just saying. Anyway, hope you guys will like this! :) This takes place in between 'Big Time Prom Kings' and 'Big Time Break-Up'.**_

**Disclaimer: There's a reason why this is called FANfiction. I'm just a crazed fan who loves writing just for fun or about what I wish could happen on the real show. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonding<strong>

Logan sat on the couch of apartment 2J, majorly engrossed in one of the many comic books he and the guys owned. Aside from hockey, comics or as they call it, 'graphic novels', was another love the four friends shared. The current peacefulness of the place was the perfect mood setting to be reading so Logan took advantage of it.

The silence was broken, however, when he heard someone knocking on the door. Putting his book down, he stood up reluctantly and groaned inwardly. He never liked being disturbed when he was in the middle of reading, even if it was something he has read a million times before. Opening the door, he was surprised to find Jo standing on the other side.

"Oh, hey Logan," The blonde girl greeted him. "Is Kendall here?"

He opened the door wider, letting Jo in. She sat on the couch, beside the pile of comic books while he sat on the other side of the stack.

"No, I'm sorry," Logan apologized, "He's out with Katie since today is 'Baby Sister Day' and all,"

"Baby Sister Day?" Jo repeated, tilting her head to the side in confusion with an expression on her face to match.

"Hehe, yeah," Logan chuckled sheepishly, "It's a holiday Kendall made up. Basically, he spends the whole day with Katie, doing whatever she wants."

"Awh, that's the cutest thing ever!" Jo cooed. "I wish my big brother and me had something like that,"

"You have an older brother?" Logan asked her, surprised with the new given information.

"Yeah, he's back home in North Carolina studying to be an architect cause he loves Math a whole lot," Jo told Logan which got a small chuckle out of him.

"You know, not all people who like Math choose to be architects," Logan told her, pointing out the stereotype.

"I know, but loving Math gave him a push toward that kind of job," Jo said, smiling from ear to ear as she remembered her brother, Drew, and his weird love for arithmetic, drawing shapes and putting things together.

"Do you ever miss him?" Logan asked her out of the blue, catching her a little off guard.

"Sometimes," She began, "I mean, we talk almost every night on Skype but there are times that, I don't know, I wish he was really here with me."

"I know how you feel," Logan sympathized, "I feel the same way about my little sister,"

"You have a little sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Lisa and she's Katie age,"

"So, they're best friends like you and Kendall?"

"Yep and she's all the way back in Minnesota so I get where your coming from, missing your sibling, I mean,"

"Heh, at least now if I ever do miss him too much, I have you to go to for understanding,"

"I'm just always here,"

A moment of silence passed until both teens heard a growling sound coming from their stomachs.

"You were going to get something to eat, weren't you?" Logan asked her with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"I forgot that's the reason I came here for," Jo laughed lightly, feeling slightly embarrassed as she sat up straighter, "Now that I'm done on set for today, I wanted to see if Kendall could have lunch with me,"

"Well, since we're both hungry, wanna go out to eat? My treat," Logan offered.

"Sure, if it's really okay with you," Jo told him, making sure that she wasn't being a pest.

"Yeah, of course it is," Logan assured her right away.

"Alright then," Jo replied, grinning.

"Then off we go M'lady," Logan said, extending his hand out to her.

"Why, thank you," Jo chuckled, playing along as she gladly took his hand.

* * *

><p>"So, what toppings do you want?" Logan asked Jo. The two sat across from each other in a booth for two at Logan's- and also the other guys'- favorite pizza parlor in downtown LA.<p>

"Anything but pineapples please," Jo groaned.

"You don't like pineapples on your pizza too?" Logan asked her, obviously surprised.

"Yeah! You don't like them either?"

"Nah, it tastes way too weird with the cheese,"

"I know right!"

The two shared a laugh as a waiter came up to them and asked for their order. They settled on a pizza that had pepperonis on one half and small pieces of ham on the other. As for drinks, Logan ordered a can of Peppy Cola while Jo settled on the service water.

"So, anything else I should know about you Ms. Taylor?" Logan joked once their waiter had left to give their order to the kitchen staff.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked back with a chuckle. The waiter came back with Logan's beverage then quickly retreated back to the kitchen to keep an eye on their order.

"Well, so far today, I've found out that we both have siblings who live far away from us and we both hate pineapples on our pizzas," Logan laid out the facts which got a small laugh to escape from Jo's lips. "Its just fun getting to know these things about you,"

"I feel the same about you," Jo said with a smile, "and now I wonder what else we have in common,"

"Hmmm, well, I doubt you're embarrassed by your name," Logan said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh, you have no idea," Jo sighed, sounding annoyed.

"Wait, you don't like your name?"

"Not really. I mean, Jo is short for Josephine and, I don't know,"

Logan chuckled, "Hey, at least it isn't Hortense,"

Jo shot him a knowing smirk, "Yeah, at least Josephine is a name for my gender,"

"Not my fault my mom was expecting a girl and already decided to name me that even though, clearly, I am not a girl,"

"Ha, it's alright Hortense. At least you had Mrs. Diamond give you a proper name,"

"Here is your one half pepperoni and one half ham pizza. Enjoy!" The waiter said as he placed the famous Italian dish on their table.

"Finally!" The two exclaimed with great relief as they each grabbed a slice of pizza.

* * *

><p>"This movie is insane," Jo whispered to Logan as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from him. After lunch, the two decided to watch one of the new movies that have been released and after some careful decisioning, they chose to watch that new science fiction film, 'Super 8'. Logan insisted on it because it was produced by Steven Spielberg, so it was expected to be a great film.<p>

"I know," Logan replied. The movie was getting harder and harder to predict. Strange things were happening, such as numerous town dogs running away; kitchen appliances, car engines, and power lines vanishing and people beginning to disappear... Weird right?

"The only light hearted thing that's still got me watching is the fact that you and the protagonist have the same name," Logan joked, which caused Jo to thump the back of his head.

"There's a difference," She hissed.

"What, the spelling?" Logan sassed which got Jo to kick his shin this time around.

"Would you two quit flirting? I'm trying to watch the movie!" A kid, about Katie's age, complained to them in a loud whisper which got a small blush to creep on the two teens' faces.

"We're not flirting!" Logan told the boy defensively.

"Yeah! Hello, I have a boyfriend," Jo added.

"Good for you," The kid mocked as he went back to watching the movie. Logan and Jo rolled their eyes at his immaturity. Thankfully though, for the rest of the film, the kid minded his own business.

"Can you believe that kid?" Jo asked Logan once they exited the movie theatre, quite annoyed as she remembered the little kid's attitude.

They exited the movie house's front doors and made their way to Logan's car, the Big Time Rush mobile, in the parking lot.

"I know, I mean, really, us dating?" Logan mused.

"Right? It could never work," Jo stated.

"Yeah, you're like my sister," Logan remarked as he lightly punched her shoulder playfully.

"And you're like my brother," Jo said back with a giggle as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Don't mess up the 'do!"

Jo let out a laugh, "Really? Of all the possible pet peeves in the world, one of yours is that you get annoyed when people mess up your hair?"

"So? I like it spiky!"

"I just didn't picture you as that kind of guy- always thought that it was James who was obsessed with his hair..."

"Oh, he is. Even more than me,"

"How so?"

"If you even put one strand out of place..." Logan trailed off, shuddering as he remembered what happened to the last guy who did that.

Jo felt herself go into a fit of laughter as she sat in the front seat and as Logan got into the driver's seat.

As Logan placed the key in the ignition, he noticed that Jo's laughter had died down and that her eyes widened which got him to look up and his eyes bugged out as well. There, standing in front of the car, was the kid from the theatre with a smirk on his face.

"Aha! I knew you two were dating!" He exclaimed with a hint of an 'I told you so' tone in his voice.

"For the last time, we're not together!" Logan yelled, exasperated. He was getting tired of being accused of supposedly going after his best friend's girlfriend.

"We're just really good friends," Jo contributed, shooting a smile Logan's way upon saying those words.

Smiling back he breathed, "Yeah, the best,"

* * *

><p>"What up people?" Kendall greeted everyone as he entered apartment 2J while carrying a sleeping Katie on his back.<p>

"Heyo!" They all replied gleefully. Carlos and James were all caught up in their video game while Jo and Logan watched them, clearly amused.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Kendall told Jo who stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Shooting ended early today so I just hung around," Jo replied with a grin.

"Oh," Kendall said in realization, as he set Katie down carefully on the couch.

"I take it you guys had fun today?" Logan asked his best friend with a smirk on his face, already knowing the answer.

"No doubt! I can't wait to tell you guys all about it!" And that was exactly what he did for the next hour that came. He and Katie, apparently, spent the whole day at Disneyland, managing to ride every ride there as well as eat every kind of food available.

"You two went to Disneyland and didn't take me?" Carlos asked Kendall, sounding hurt.

Kendall chuckled nervously, "Uh, well, you see,"

Logan sighed as he interjected, "What he's trying to say, Carlos, is that today is his and Katie's special day and that he'll take us all there some other time,"

"He better," Carlos mumbled as relief washed over Kendall. James, Logan and Jo just laughed at the scene.

"What happened to Katie anyhow?" James wondered to Kendall as he looked over the peacefully sleeping Katie on the couch. Kendall smacked his forehead in realization. He knew he forgot to tell them something but, honestly, even he didn't know why Katie had passed out on their way home.

"She probably got chocolate wasted," Carlos joked, which got everyone else in the room to laugh.

"Again," Jo added with a chuckle- remembering one of the craziest days she has ever spent with the Big Time Rush boys.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the hay," James told them all after a few moments of silence, a yawn escaping from his lips.

"Yeah, me too," Carlos agreed as he and James started making their way to their room.

"Could you guys bring Katie to her room too since you're already on your way there anyway?" Kendall asked two.

"Sure, sure," Carlos answered as James picked Katie up and carried her over his shoulder.

"G'night guys!" The two boys said in unison as they disappeared out of sight into Katie's room.

"Night!" The remaining three in the living room responded.

Looking at her watch, Jo agreed with James and Carlos, "It is getting late,"

"Want me to walk you home?" Kendall offered.

Grinning, Jo replied, "Of course,"

"See ya guys," Logan waved bye to them as he made his way to his and Kendall's room.

"Night Logan," Jo called back as she and Kendall left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"So, seriously, what were you doing today?" Kendall asked Jo as they waited for the elevator to come to their floor.<p>

Smirking, Jo replied, "I spent the day with Logan,"

Letting out a chuckle, he mused, "Awh, my little Logie and Joey,"

Slapping his arm, Jo hushed, "I told you never to call me that!"

"Oh, come on. You know you love it," Kendall teased as he started poking her stomach.

"Hey! Stop!" Jo squealed in between her laughter.

"Make me," Kendall challenged jokingly.

The playfulness went on and on until the elevator made a ding noise and opened its doors. They ended their silly act as they entered the elevator and pressed the button for Jo's floor.

There was a silence as Jo guarded her stomach, fearing that he may try and poke it again. Kendall laughed at this as he made his way over to her and placed an arm around her.

Smiling, Kendall began, "But, really, you have no idea how much this means to me, you and Logan becoming friends and everything,"

Looking back at all that's happened today, Jo found her lips curving into a smile as she breathed, "It means a lot to me too,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I said that it would be purely platonic in terms of LoganJo's friendship and it was minus that little bit from the kid. :)) I just couldn't help but add it. ;) Anyway, please review! :D I'd love to know what you guys think!**_


End file.
